The Game
by kingshammer
Summary: Gibbs has been kidnapped and it's up to Tony, Ziva and McGee to find him. Just as a blanket statement, I do not own anything in regards to NCIS. CBS has that wonderful pleasure.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs descended into his basement with a sigh. It was good to see his boat.

It had been a long week at NCIS for the Major Crimes Unit. The murdered body of marine dictated that jurisdiction fell to NCIS; however, the body being found at the gates to the White House made Secret Service more than a problem for Gibbs and his team. Working with the Secret Service also brought up painful memories of Kate Todd, putting all of the NCIS agents on edge. Well, everyone except Ziva; she'd never known Kate and wasn't distracted by painful memories. It was because she was so much more alert than the rest of the team that she noticed how suspicious one of Secret Service agents, Agent Powell, assigned to help them had been acting. He was all too willing to assist NCIS and made sure that every shred of information he provided pointed to a newer Secret Service agent, some Agent Taft or Tact. In his distraction, Gibbs allowed himself to be lured away from his agents to a supposed Secret Service storage facility. Realizing the fallacies in Powell's information and Gibbs' absence, Ziva rushed to Gibbs' aid. She managed to burst in just as Powell was about to shoot him in the back with a silenced Glock. After a tussle, Gibbs and Ziva walked away from a dead agent Powell, Ziva with cuts and bruises and Gibbs frustrated with himself for dropping his guard.

Gibbs had a hand on his boat and was thinking about the events of the past weak when there was a soft click behind him. He spun around just in time to catch a feathered dart in the chest.

As Gibbs' vision went blurry, he weakly asked the figure walking towards him, "Wha-at is th-this …about?"

A light tenor voice with a faint Middle Eastern accent answered, "Why, Leroy, this is about you."


	2. Gibbs Gone

Ch. 1 Gibbs Gone

"Morning Ziva," called Tim to Ziva as she entered the bull pen.

"Oh hey Zee-vah. How's the nose?" called Tony before Ziva could answer.

"Good morning Tim," replied Ziva responding to McGee. She simply rolled her eyes at Tony. During the fight, Powell managed to hit Ziva with a wild punch after she disarmed him; he broke her nose. As payback, Ziva had tried to return the punch to his face. Unfortunately, he held up the only protection left to him: his back up weapon. He never got to fire it though. Ziva's fist caught the gun en route to his face, splitting the skin of her knuckles but adding extra pain to Powell as the force of Ziva's fist and his gun collided with his face. Ziva was not mad with Tony because she knew he truly cared. He was the one who took her to the hospital and sat with her when they stitched up her hand and set her broken nose. He'd made every effort possible to make sure she was okay and so Ziva allowed his childishness to slide.

All three agents were working on their paperwork from the previous case when McGee piped up. "Umm, have any of you guys seen Gibbs?"

Tony was about to reply snidely when he realized he actually hadn't seen Gibbs. "You know Probie, you might make an investigator yet. I haven't seen him." At that moment young agent came out the elevator and headed for the bull pen.

"Uh, Major Crimes Unit?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, that is us," replied Ziva. She noticed the mischievous look in Tony's eyes and wanted to spare the poor agent from his taunting.

The agent brandished a manila envelope and handed it to Ziva. "I was told to give this to you," he stated quickly. He then turned heels and returned to the elevator, looking elated at having completed this small mission.

Ziva went to open the envelope wincing; her hand was very sore. Tony and McGee came to her desk.

"Careful Zee. We don't like mysterious envelopes around these parts. Remembering Tony and the plague, Ziva gently lifted the flap of the envelope with a pen and gently extracted a letter with the very tips pf her fingers. Revealing no powders of any sort, Ziva let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her relief, however, was short lived when she read the letter.

_Dear MCU at NCIS,_

_Do not expect Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs today. He is detained and will be unavailable for quite some time. How long he is unavailable and the condition he is found in depends on you. So, we shall play a game, one that has three rounds. Here are the rules:_

_ are not to inform anyone of this letter or the situation._

_2.I will be in touch with you; every time I contact you, I will give you one clue. That clue is a indication as to where I will be moving your boss._

_3.I will move Gibbs only 3 times; hence, three rounds._

_ are subject to change._

_ you lose our game, your boss losses his life._

_The next message to you will contain you first clue._

_Abdul al Qalim_

Ziva's face paled when she read the name. No, she thought. This was supposed to be over. It should have ended with Ari. She looked up at Tony, noticing the anger build in his face.

"Tony, this is bad," stated Ziva.

"Really Officer David, I couldn't tell," replied Tony, barely keeping his voice down.

"No, Tony, you do no understand. The man who has Gibbs is Hamas. This is a revenge mission."


	3. Explanation

Ch. 2 Explanation

Tony chose not to respond to Ziva at that moment. He would have time to question her in a moment.

"McGee! Start a search. Get everything you can on this guy. These is how this is going down: We do not tell anybody outside the three of us about this. No one, at least not yet. If anyone asks, Gibbs had an emergency and had to rush to see his dad at Stillwater. Officer David, Gibbs' office."

Ziva was getting annoyed with Tony's use of her last name. He still did not seem to grasp how dangerous their situation was. Ten seconds after the elevator started, Tony punched the emergency stop.

"Alright Ziva spill." Tony was mad and Ziva could tell.

"Abdul al Qalim is Hamas. He was part of a group in DC a couple of years ago. You may remember the Marine One incident, yes?"

Revelation dawned on Tony. "This is about Ari isn't it?" Tony asked in a quiet voice.

"It would seem so Tony." There was more to the story. Ziva wanted to tell Tony but she was afraid to. She didn't know if she could face a truth she'd learned to accept with Tony there. But dammit, it is my fault, thought Ziva. Tony noticed the reoccupied look on her face.

"What aren't you telling me Ziva?" Tony was in overdrive. Gibbs' life was in danger and he wanted to do something. He couldn't afford to miss anything Ziva had to say.

"Tony, Gibbs did not kill Ari. I did." Ziva turned away from Tony, waiting for him to process her words. In sudden flash of anger and realization, Tony grabbed Ziva's arm, turned her to face him and pushed her back into the elevator wall.

"Are you telling me that it's your fault Gibbs has been kidnapped by some terrorist?" Tony was practically yelling his accusation. He immediately regretted his words when he saw the hurt in Ziva's eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled it from her arm forcefully. She visibly winced as she did so. Regardless of the pain, gripped his hand firmly, forcing him to pay attention to her.

"Tony, Ari was about to shoot Gibbs when I put a bullet in the back of his head. Gibbs did me a favor by saying he killed Ari. As you know, I was Ari's control officer. I should have known what he was up to. Beyond that, Ari was my brother! My own family Tony. I had to kill him to save Gibbs. How do you explain that to the Mossad Director who also happens to be your father? How?" Now Ziva was yelling at Tony. Before Tony could respond, Ziva started again. "and now, Gibbs, who is the only person who has ever acted like a true father to me is kidnapped because he helped me save my career! Yes, Tony, I am telling you it is my fault! Are you happy Tony? Now you have someone to blame." By this point Ziva had unnoticed tears streaming down her face. Tears for Ari, whom she had loved. Tears for Gibbs, whom she was terrified to lose. And finally, tears for herself, her frustration. She hated knowing that is Gibbs died, it was her fault. It should be her taken by the vengeful terrorists, not Gibbs.

Tony felt stunned. He had never received this much information from Ziva at once. And this was only a small taste of the awful truths she had to live with. Tony couldn't imagine what else she never shared and suddenly understood why she didn't talk about her past. It hurt to much. Tony looked at Ziva whose eyes were trained on the floor of the elevator but still held Tony's hand firmly.

"Ziva, I'm sorry," whispered Tony. Tony pulled Ziva towards him and she just let her head fall against his shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. When her tears stopped coming, Tony took all small step back, holding Ziva by the shoulders.

"We're going to get Gibbs back. Besides, he's the boss. Hey won't let some scumbag beat him." Ziva gave Tony a small smile. He responded in kind and then brought her injured hand up to his face. "You're bleeding Zee." Tony punched the elevator back into motion and let it continue down to autopsy.

Autopsy turned out to be empty. Ducky and Palmer must have been out for another team.

"Ziva, plant yourself on one of the tables while I get some gauze and stitching stuff." Ziva silently complied.

Tony returned with a tray of needle and thread, gauze and a syringe full of pain killer.

"Are you going to knit up my hand Tony?" asked Ziva, trying to lighten the mood.

"Stitch Ziva. I'm going to stitch up your hand. While I work on your hand, tell me about Abdul." Ziva gathered her thoughts as Tony gently unwrapped the bloody gauze around the fingers of her right hand.

"Abdul al Qalim is a Saudi Arabian born terrorist. His kills lie in chemistry. I have never heard of anyone that can put a bomb together better he can. He can make anything explode, or so the rumor goes. He is the man who makes the bomb that straps to the suicide bomber's chest. Seven years ago, the cell he worked in in Palestine was discovered and cleaned out by Mossad. We lost track of him then. Two years later, we got word that he was in America working with another cell. Turns out he became close to Ari and the rest, is how do you say, a story?

"History, the rest is history." Tony had managed to unwrap her knuckles, clean off the blood and remove the ripped stitches. Hey reached for the syringe of pain killer when Ziva stopped him. "Tony, I need to use this hand. Do not inject that."

"Ziva, It's gonna hurt like hell if I don't."

"Tony there are worst things." Tony shrugged his shoulders and began to stitch up Ziva's hand. Ziva managed to be silent for most of it but could not hold back a yelp of pain when he gently tightened the string. Tony cut the string and wrapped Ziva's hand so that she would have maximum mobility.

"The nose still okay?" asked Tony teasingly.

"Yes Tony the nose is fine," replied Ziva just as Tony's phone rang. It was McGee.

"Tony, I don't know where you are, but you better get up here. We got our first message."


	4. Round 1

Ch 3 Round One

Tony burst into the bullpen with Ziva hot on his heels. He snagged a printed out piece of paper that McGee was holding out.

_MCU at NCIS_

_This is your clue for round one. Keep in mind that I am an impatient man and would not want to waste unneeded time out of DC._

_"From humble beginning to a humbler end, add two together and you have ten. Pick one up and it's called luck."_

_You have 20 minutes. _

_Qalim_

"Tony, it's the"

"Ford's Theatre, I know McGee. Alright, McGee you stay here. I want you to access their video cameras and get us an exact location on Gibbs and Qalim. Ziva, grab your Kevlar and let's go. You're diving." Ziva smirked as Tony tossed her the keys.

Despite Ziva's break neck speed and the drive only supposed to be taking ten minutes, they were still caught in Washington DC lunch traffic. Finally, Ziva got fed up and pulled over.

"Tony, we will have to run or we will not get to him in time." Tony zipped up his jacket to hide the vest, as did Ziva.

They set off running and made it to the theatre with three minutes to get Gibbs out when Tony's phone rang. Tony answered as they made for one of the doors. It was McGee and he was frantic.

"Tony, get out of there! Qalim and Gibbs left and Qalim pressed some kind of remote controlled activator." As McGee was talking, Tony pulled the latch of the handle down and immediately, Tony and Ziva were blasted backwards as the dorr exploded off its hinges.

"Guys! Tony are you there? Are you okay? TONY!" McGee was freaking out even more when he heard the explosion.

"Yeah McGee, we're here. We'll be back eventually." Tony flipped his phone shut and looked over at Ziva. She was sitting up with her head in her hands.

"You okay Zee?"

"Yes Tony. Just dizzy." Tony stiffly got up, walked to Ziva, and helped her to her feet. He noticed that both of them had multiple scratches from falling on the asphalt.

"Let's beat before Metro shows up," stated Tony dryly. Without speaking, Ziva put her arm around Tony's waist and Tony put his arm around. Getting back to the car was incredibly laborious and both Tony and Ziva needed each other to make it to the car without collapsing. Tony helped Ziva into her seat and all but collapsed into the drivers seat. They sat in silence catching their breath when Ziva's phone rang.

"David", she answered wearily.

"_So it is true. The bastard Mossad director has a bitch of a daughter working at NCIS." _The voice was in Arabic. Ziva knew who it had to be.

"_How did you get this number?" _replied Ziva fiercely. She also spoke in Arabic.

"_It does not matter Ziva. I'm sure you noticed my absence at the theatre? Did you like the little present I left?"_

"_You bastard, someone could have been killed."_

"_So what Ziva? You know that that was a minute example of how much devastation I can cause. Don't you remember Ziva? The cave in Afghanistan? That little toy was one mine."_ Ziva froze as she was hit with a flashback. The week she spent in Israel after returning to NCIS after Vance split up the team up, she was on assignment to Mossad. She and her partner Michel were supposed to infiltrate a Hamas headquarters. She and Michel got separated and her presence was discovered. During a gun fight, someone lobbed a flechette grenade. Ziva had managed to escape most of the blast, but metal barbs had managed tear up her left shoulder and her back. She had scars to prove just how deadly Qalim could be.

"_I thought you might remember. Anyway, the clue for round two is at your apartment. However if you try to get it before five o clock, the entire apartment complex will go up in flame. Keep in mind Ziva, that while Gibbs is responsible for killing Ari, you are not without blame. He was your brother and you did not know he was Hamas. You should have protected him." _The line went dead.

"Ziva, what did he say? I know it was Qalim." Tony was worried. He had seen Ziva's fierce expression and how she froze for a moment, seeming lost in time. Tony tentatively laid a hand on her left shoulder. She flinched and hissed in pain.

"Did you get hurt back there?"

"No not there. It is an older injury and the fall agitated the muscle. It is just sore."

"You mind if take a look at it?"

"You can Tony. But first call McGee. Tell him to meet us in front of my apartment complex and a quarter to five."

"Why?"

"Because the clue to round two is there, but if we go now, the building will explode. We must wait until five o clock to enter the complex." Tony made the call and drove to his apartment. On the way in Ziva stated, "Tony, you have a sash on your neck."

"You mean gash Ziva, and yeah I noticed a little while ago." Ziva ushered Tony to his bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat.

"Take off you jacket and vest so that I can clean it up."

"Trying to undress me Officer David?" joked Tony as he shed his jacket and vest.

"Not today DiNozzo. Maybe another time yes?" Tony chuckled as Ziva cleaned off the back of his neck. She applied antiseptic and bandaged it with a couple of band- aids.

"Hey I've got another shower. If you want to use that one and I'll use this one, we can clean up and I'll make us something to eat. We've still got three hours until we have to be at your place."

"Toda Tony. I think I will do that." Ziva turned tail and went to his other shower.

Twenty minutes later, Ziva walked into the kitchen with Tony working at the stove. He was wearing a fresh red sweater, as it was winter, and tan cargo pants. Ziva kept an emergency bag at Tony's place and so she was clad in a fresh tank top, fleece jacket and black cargo pants.

"I'm heating up some stew I made. How about while that cooks I take a look at your shoulder?"

"Alright." Ziva sat on a kitchen chair and took off her jacket. Tony's eyes widened when he saw the scars on her shoulder, running up just below her neck and disappearing behind the back of her tank top.

"God, Ziva, what happened?"

"Flechette grenade. You remember that week I left yes? To Israel? My father sent me on a mission. A grenade designed by Qalim got thrown. It tore up my shoulder and back."

"Your back?" Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. His partner had gotten injured and he wasn't there to protect her. Further more, she didn't tell him about it. With a sigh Ziva pulled her tank top over her head revealing bandages wrapped around her entire midsection and her sports bra. She unwrapped the bandages to reveal numerous shrapnel wounds. Tony was about to comment on her figure when he saw how many scars and gashes there were. She had gotten back from her trip to Israel three weeks ago and the deeper of the wounds had not yet healed. In fact, due to impact of the blast, some were bleed.

"Bastard", whispered Tony under his breath. He went to his bathroom and retrieved his first aid kit. He pulled up a chair behind Ziva and began to clean the cuts more thoroughly. They sat in silence for a while as Tony worked and the aroma of the heating stew began to envelop them.

"Ziva why didn't you tell me," asked Tony with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Because I did not want you to worry Tony. I have lived through much worse, I promise."

"But I'm your partner Zee." Tony rewrapped Ziva in the bandages and helped her pull her tank top back on.

Knowing what Tony was thinking, Ziva turned around to face him. "Tony, this was not your fault. You were not even there."

"I shouldn't have let you go back. Maybe if I had put up more of a fight, this wouldn't have happened. I don't like you getting hurt Ziva. What if you died? What would I do then? I just can't", Tony shook his head with words that wouldn't come. He got up and went to stir the stew. Ziva couldn't let this go. He meant to much to her for her to let unspoken words hang between them. She walked up behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other to stop his hand that was occupied stirring the soup.

"Tony what can't you do?" Ziva was scared to ask but needed to know.

"I can't live without you Zee." Came Tony's whispered response. He was beginning to wonder if he actually said it when Ziva turned him around a placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She parted and looked into his eyes. "Tony, I am not going anywhere." Tears stung Tony's eyes. "Promise?" he asked with hope in his voice. Ziva smiled and came up to kiss him again. This time, Tony responded by kissing back.


	5. Abdual al Qalim

Ch. 4 Abdul al Qalim

Abdul sat leisurely in a corner thinking to himself. His conversation with Ziva had intrigued him. He knew that she was Mossad, and therefore would have a deep seeded hate for him. But her response to his little door bomb was perplexing. _"You bastard, someone could have been killed!"_ He knew that she grew up with terrorist bombings all her life. Hell, her sister was killed by one. But that fact she was so concerned about the general welfare of the people was what was startling. Realization dawned on Abdul as he chuckled with glee. She has grown weak. She has let compassion cloud her judgment. He knew that if he were still in the Middle East, Israel would not bargain with him. They didn't bargain with terrorists. But maybe Eli David might change his mind if his own daughter was the one he was bargaining for. Adbul shook his head. Capturing Ziva David would be tricky at best. He had planned just simply kill her. She was just as responsible as Gibbs for Ari's death. As Abdul continued to contemplate various ways that he could use Ziva to his advantage, Gibbs spoke.

"Hey scum bag! Why are you doing this?" Every so often Gibbs would ask the same question. He'd offer nothing more along the lines of conversation, as much as Adbul tried to tempt him. This time Abdul decided to answer him.

"Leroy, you killed Ari. He was like a brother to me, and you killed him. As unbelievable as it is, I just want to kill you Leroy. But you must understand that that task is made harder by the fact that you are not alone in your treachery."

"Oh really? So I had help pulling the trigger?" Gibbs was tired of Abdul's game. He simply wasn't used to the waiting. I swear to God, as soon as my hands are free, I'm going to strangle the life out of him. He won't get away with hurting his team. Not like Kate, he thought bitterly to himself. I won't let it be like Kate. I couldn't save her and I'll be damned if let the same thing happen twice. Gibbs knew Abdul was careful. Not only had Gibbs hands been cuffed, but the fingers were taped over each other making it virtually impossible for Gibbs to grab anything. He resorted to scraping the tape against the back of his chair when Abdul was distracted. Slowly but surely, the tape was beginning to weaken.

"Ziva David should have stopped what was happening. She as good as killed him. For that she must pay" replied Abdul simply.

"What, so that's it? You kidnap me to get to Ziva? You're just using the death of one of your pals as an excuse to vent some anger on a Mossad officer. You don't care about whatever it is you claim you fight for. You just hate anyone who doesn't agree with you."

"Leroy, that is enough. Do not tempt me to kill you. It would only hurt your team. You must understand, you have two options only. Shut up now and only you and Ziva will die. Continue with your rant and your whole team dies. Including Sciuto and Mallard. You lose Leroy, accept that."

"No Abdul, I won't lose. It's you against the best NCIS team the agency has seen, as well as a highly trained and effective Mossad officer. What chance do you think you have of getting out alive?" Gibbs spoke quietly, letting his words sink in. He didn't want to agitate Abdul by yelling, only plant a seed of self doubt in him.

"Leroy, you are a hopeless idealist who has trained hopeless idealists. They are foolish to come after you, yet they do. Why? Loyalty. They are loyal to a man when they should be loyal to a mission. I am impressed though. You managed to turn the heartless killer that Ziva David is into a human. If I had done this when she first joined, you would have no chance of rescue. Now, she will come to meet her death easily. Thanks to you and your tutelage. You have killed a killer." Leaving Gibbs to think, he strode out of the office in which Gibbs was located. The agents should have watch the video and should eventually be on their way. He needed to be ready to move Gibbs well before the agents reached the office. He had no intention of being caught before the third and final round.

Gibbs hung his head and sighed, lost in his thoughts when Abdul left the room. He trusted his agents but couldn't ignore the fact Abdul was smart and was lethally dangerous. He felt guilty for Kate's death and would not let the same happen to Ziva. I can't thought Gibbs. And I won't. She's a daughter to me, the same as Kate. And for once, I will not let my family get hurt. Not again. They're strong and they know how to work together. Gibbs lifted his head with renewed strength. He trusted his team with his life and that was enough. Gibbs resumed scraping the tape, determined to go his part.


	6. Round 2 Part 1

Ch. 5 Round Two

McGee was already at the parking lot when Ziva and Tony arrived. They were caught in traffic and therefore only had five minutes until they could go into Ziva's apartment. It was a small building, filled aminly with older people. Ziva liked it for its quiet. So much for that she thought.

"Are you guys okay?" were the first words out of McGee's mouth. His face was etched with worry.

"Yeah probie, we're fine." McGee was obviously relieved by there presence. He didn't like to let on, but he'd feel horrible if he somehow lost Tony or Ziva. He looked up to them both and they were a huge reason he enjoyd his job at NCIS.

"We should go up yes?" Ziva was impatient and wanted to get to Gibbs. He couldn't die for her mistakes.

Ziva's apartment was on the top of six floors at the end of the hall. The three of them drew their weapons when they reached the floor. they didn't know how it would help, but it gave them a little bit of security. Ziva examined every inch of her door for a trip wire or detonater before inserting her key. The clue Abdul left was evident as soon as the door swung open. It was a pile of C4 with a camera on top. Immediately McGee went to the camera with the laptop he had brought with him. There was always the chance he could trace the feed that Abdul was using to watch the door. A note was taped to the camera.

_Press Play_

Ziva noticed her television was left on and that there was an old vcr hooked up to it, left there by Abdul. Tony wasted no time in complying with the note's wishes.

The video flickered on, showing a cemetery with seemingly endless rows and hills of graves shining in the brilliant winter sunlight. Then it cut to a smiling Abdul.

"Hello NCIS. So nice to see you. I am sure you know where we are. This round is less of a riddle but more of an obstacle course if you will. A sort of live size Stratego. Only, you do not have to worry about running into any one. Only trip wires and bullets. You will not see me or my friends. The entire cemetery is wired, except of course a very specific route that I have chosen. Navigate through that route safely, with out tripping a wire or being shot by me or one of my friends, and the bombs are deactivated. Here is the catch. You have from when this video ends until seven o clock to get to the your boss. No, the bombs do not go off if you are late. They begin counting down. Then you have a choice: disarm the bomb at a central control switch or grab your boss. It is one or the other. If you chose your boss, you may or may not escape before the bomb detonates. If you do not, he comes with me and we play round three. Your last warning is, do not shoot me or you will all die." The screen went blank.

"How in the heck are we going to get though Arlington Cemetery in the dark without tripping a wire?" Tony yelled as the movie cut off.

"We can do it Tony, easy," replied McGee firmly.

"Please, share with the class," replied Tony, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Well, when I've been working on a personal project for a while. I've been experimenting with old sonar equipment. Basically, I've developed a system that shoot out sound frequencies silently and then recives them back. The pitch is too high to be heard of course, and I've never tested it on such a..."

" Does it work McGee?" Tony cut McGee off.

" Yes. When the sound waves return to the emitter, it creates a 3-D picture up to fifty feet."

"Good McGee. Go get it and grab your police armor as well. If this man is shooting at us, we cannot afford to be hit." Said Ziva. Tony just noticed that Ziva had left the room just before the video ended. She was fully decked out in what was her personal combat gear, courtesy of Mossad. It was all black, which fit the occasion. Her pants were cargo and she had two 9 millimeter Jericho 941 handguns strapped to each thigh. There was a combat knife at her back. She had two more hand guns strapped to her ribs, one of which being her NCIS issued Sig Sauer. She had knives hidden on her wrists as well as around the rest of her body. The final piece was an efficient looking bullet proof vest.

"Going to war Ziva?" stated Tony, slightly in awe of her combat gear.

"I will not let myself or those around me get hurt Tony. We are wasting time here. Do you have any combat gear?"

" Uh, yeah, I've got some riot gear from when I work Baltimore PD."

"Then let us go."


	7. Round 2 Part 2

Chapter 6 Part 2

Gibbs slowly blinked his bleary eyes. One of Abdul's men had come in at about five thirty and gave Gibbs and injection of something that obviously knocked him out. He was disoriented. Whereas he was in a dimly lit room before, now he was sure he was outside. The chill and wind in the air told him that. But he wasn't on the ground. he gently rolled himeslf on his back and felt a cool smooth surface. Marble? He was confused now. Sitting up slightly, he saw a courtyard about eight feet below him and to his right the dim outline of what seemed to be an entryway to an ampitheatre. Still confused, he looked to his left and and in the gathering darkness saw what looked like thousands of lightly colored flecs in his vision. He blinked a couple of times trying to rid what he thought was an after effect of whatever drug Abdul used on him. When he saw the white flecs were permanent, he was hit with a wave of realization of his location. The realization changed quickly to anger when he realized that it was The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier that he lay on. Checking the tape on his finger by flexing his fingers, he realized with relief that he had worked the tape down to a ripable state. He didn't want to rip it just yet, but wanted to wait for Abdul to be completely distracted. He need to know the situation before he made a move.

"Ah, Leroy, you are awake." Abdul had just climbed up to the top of the Tomb.

"What are you playing at Abdul? How dare you dishonor this tomb with your sick games?" Being a true Marine, Gibbs was furious with the blatent lack of respect Abdul had for the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier.

"You know Leroy, you Americans are comical. Ironic even. You erect a great place of honor for soldiers who are nameless, wishing to honor their service to your country. The irony is that you do not bat lash at the hundreds of thouands of innocents that these dead soldiers killed. Those people had names. Those people had families. Instead of honoring the dead innocents, you honor their killers!" For the first time, Abdul betrayed his mask of calm indifference. Gibbs saw anger and pain in Abdul's face. And for the first time, Gibbs began to get a look into Abdul's true soul. It was a sad place, that looked as though joy and hope had been ripped from it. Gibbs kept whatever sympathies he had at bay however, because his and the rest of his team's life were in danger. But at the same time, he couldn't help but see a little bit of himself in Abdul.

"So is that it Abdul? You had someone special taken from you? And so now, you've been reduced to a murderer? All because of your grief, your pain?"

"Leroy, you know nothing of pain! Nothing! Because you are an intelligent man, I will shed some light. I had a family Leroy. And I loved them and one day, I came home from a trip to Afganistan and found my village wiped from the face of the earth. Why? Because some lofty Americans thought there was threat in my village. Shoot first, ask questions later. That was the day I embraced radical Islam."

"You don't have to do this Abdul. You can turn around right now and leave. I know what it's like to lose a family. I lost my family to a drug cartel. A filthy drug lord. And you know what? I blew his brains out when I got home. Hurting others because you're hurting does not help! It may feel good in the moment, but in the end you are still alone and nothing fills the hole. This is not the answer. I've found a way to hurt less. So can you. Just, leave and stop this. Because there is no turning back."

"Moving words Leroy. But you see, I had found a way to hurt less. Ari Haswari. He was like a brother to me. And you killed him. You ripped my heart in two again. No more Leroy. You will suffer."

Gibbs sighed and lay back down. He knew that Abdul was too far gone. He would not stop with his destruction until he succeeded or was killed. Gibbs honestly prefered neither, but knew it was hopeless idealism. Abdul was a broken soul that was beyond repair. Gibbs thoughts came to an abrupt halt when gun shots erupted somewhere in the cemetery.

"Ah, good. Leroy, your team is here." Abdul pulled out military binoculars with night vision from somewhere in the long coat he was wearing. "If you do not mind the lack of conversation, I think I shall watch.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"McGee, this is serious. What's with the robot get up?" McGee was already at the cemetery when Ziva and Tony arrived. He was clad in NCIS issue raid gear, similar to a SWAT uniform. In addition to the gear, he had on a thick harness around his torso, strung with wires that led to what looked like a laser tag gun.

"Funny Tony. If we're lucky, this "robot get up" is what's gonna keep us from blowing up," replied McGee hotly.

"Easy Probie. Just trying to lighten the mood. I'm nervous too."

"Are you ready McGee?" Asked Ziva as she came from the back of Tony's car, sporting what seemed to be a sniper rifle. Tony rasied his eyebrow at it.

"What Tony? You think shooters are going to make themselves easily seen? I will be able to take careof them without an issue."

"Hey, fine by me. Okay. McGee do you have this thing tested?"

"Yeah Tony. It's in working order. It should at te very least pick up on the explosives that the trip wires are rigged to."

"Great job Probie. Our primary concern while getting though this is McGee's safety. If he goes down, we're totally blind. Ziva, since you have the sniper rifle, you take shooters as you see them. You'll be behind McGee. I'll be in front making sure he doesn't get shot and cutting wires if we come to them. I hope you guys have your best gear on. Chances are we're gonna get shot up pretty good."

McGee nodded without responding to Tony. He felt nervous about being the one protected. If they were going to risk there lives to keep him alive, he'd have to do his very best to keep them away from bombs. He owed it to Tony and Ziva. He owed it to Gibbs. He stood up and aimed the sonar gun to the trail they were to enter. The screen lit up with a picture of the area. McGee instantly noticed tip wire devices at the bottom of all the tomb stones. All except two. They marked the beginning of the trail.

"Tony, this way," said McGee, pointing to the two tomb stones. They three teammates made eye contact nodding. They knew one false step would doom them. They trusted each other to keep each other safe. Gibbs would expect no less.

They were barely five steps onto their designated path when a peel of gun shots erupted. The three croutch low to avoid being hit.

"This guy isn't gonna cut us a break it he!" yelled Tony in frustration.

"Quiet Tony! I need to hear," hissed Ziva. Tony glanced over his shoulder and saw Ziva shoot up to her knees and fire of a shot into the darkness. The immediate cease of gun fire show she hit her mark.

"Ziva! Don't do that. You just present your sefl as a target!" As much as Tony knew McGee was the one who needed to be kept safe, he couldn't ingnore the urge to preotect Ziva as well.

"Tony, focus on the mission. I will do my job." Ziva spoke softly, knowing the root of Tony's uneasiness. McGee was curious about the interaction, but decided to make generate another Sonar picture to lead them on.

As the trio wove in and out of grave stones, the gun fire steadily increased, turning from semiautomatic rifle shots to machine gun fire.. Ziva eventually joined Tony in guarding McGee because Tony could not stretch everywhere.

As Tony predicted, they did get shot up quite a bit. However, their assalients must have had night vision, because the vast majority of bullets hit their jackets, while the rest missed. The shots hurt tremendously and would leave fierce bruising, but they continued to press forward. After thirty minutes of crawling, sprinting, and actually jumping over some wires to shorten their route the lit Tomb of the Unknown Soldier was visible. They could make out the sillouette of a man sitting on the top, his feet dangling over the edge.

"That is Abdul," stated Ziva.

"Can you take him out?"

"No Tony. Remember his threat in the video. I believe he is somehow wired to a very effective dead man switch. Besides, with this fire, I cannot get enough time to hit him without being killed myself."

"Okay. McGee we're taking a short stop. Ziva, I need you to take out as many of these shooters as you can from here. We won't get much further with them shooting at us." Ziva crawled behind a gravestone for cover.

After five full minutes of shooting and ducking, all gun fire ceased.

"Guys, it's a stright shot from here. Whether or not we beat the seven o clock deadline depends on how fast we run," said McGee as he shed his precious Sonar equipment behind a gravestone.

"On three. Have handguns ready incase there are more goons who we didn't see. One, two, three!" yelled Tony. The three agents burst up and began running with all the strength they could muster. The stretch was longer than it appeared, and so they entered the lit Tomb area at the stroke of seven.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs sighed with relief when the gun fire stopped. He knew his team was alive because Abdul had been cursing his men's inability to avoid being shot. Gibbs' heart froze when he heard Abdul mutter in English.

"At last, they come. It looks like they will make it in time to chose between you and disarming the bomb Leroy."

That was enough to shake Gibbs into action. With tremendous finger strength, Gibbs pulled his hands apart. Knowing the next part of his escape would be strenuous, Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out slowly, to avoid Abdul's suspicion. Taking careful aim, Gibbs sprang to his feet and swung his cuffed wrists at Abdul with all his might. His wrist collided squarely with Abdul's head and the startled terrorist cried out in pain as he fell from the tomb. Unfortunately, Gibbs' momentum took him off the edge as well, just as Tony, Ziva and McGee reached the top of the stairs leading to the Tomb.

McGee happened to be closest to the Tomb and saw Gibbs go down. On pure adrenaline he ran and jumped in to his boss, breaking Gibbs' fall. Before Ziva and Tony had time to react, five more of Abdul's men appeared from the amphitheater sporting hand guns. Tony and Ziva ran to avoid being hit, taking cover down the steps. The men did not pursue; they'd been specifically told to avoid killing the agents.

"Tony, I will need cover," said Ziva as she freed on of her Jerichos.

"And what exactly will you be doing?"

"The control panel for the bomb is at the base of the Tomb. I cannot disarm it and avoid getting shot."

"Fine Zee. On three, we make a break for the tomb. One...Two...Three!" Tony and Ziva ran up the stairs that provided cover, shooting at Abdul's men as they went. Under the same instructions as the previous shooters, the men only aimed for Tony and Ziva's vests. Between the two agents, they took out three of the men before reaching the control panel. Trusting Tony to provide adequate cover cover, she holstered her Jericho and began evaluating the panel. It was newer technology, transmitting wireless signals, wired with old time electrical equipment, which Ziva suspected was for her benefit. As she evaluated the five wires in front of her, two green one black and yellow and two red, she suddenly felt company. Looking up, she saw McGee assisting with providing cover and Gibbs squatted down next to her.

"Hey Ziva give me a gun." Ziva smirked at her boss as she handed him a fully loaded Jericho. Always working, she thought. Ziva was deep in concentration when she heard a yell by her. Her head shot up and to her horror she saw that Tony took a hit to the shoulder and was now on the ground. Fighting the urge to go to him, she refocused on the bomb. After another minute, Ziva cut the black and yellow wire. When nothing exploded she, let out a sigh of relief. Then she realized that she was also listening to silence, as the gunshots had stopped. She looked across the plaza to see the remaining attackers dead. Tony! The thought popped in her mind and she instantly turned to look for him. He was three feet away with Gibbs wrapping his arm in a piece of his shirt.

"Tony are you okay?"

"Yeah Zee. We didn't blow up, we have Gibbs and this is just a scratch." He flashed her a brilliant DiNozzo smile and she couldn't help but grin in response.

Gibbs helped Tony to his feet and turned to look at McGee.

"Nice catch McGee." He was proud of McGee's response in danger. He had definitely grown into a good agent.

"Thanks boss."

The team of four turned to walk away, glowing in their success. Until the heard the click of a gun cocking.

"Take one more step, and this man dies! Turn around!" shouted a voice from between the pillars of the amphitheater. The whole team spun and froze in horror.

Abdul, with a blood streaming down the side of his face, had his arm wrapped around the neck and a gun at the head of a bound and gagged man. The man was from The Old Guard. It turned out to be bad luck that Abdul picked his shifting of guarding the tomb to infiltrate Arlington Cemetery.


	8. Decisions

Chapter 7- Decisions

Sergeant Christopher LaFaye was confused and dizzy. He was on duty at the Tomb. All was quiet until about six o clock. Out of the darkness it seemed, he'd been surrounded by a large group of fierce looking men. Before he had the opportunity to respond, he'd been knocked out with some kind of tranquilizer dart. When he came to, he was bound and gagged being supported on his feet by a man who held a gun to his head. His senses still muddled by the tranquilizer, he dimly registered that there were three men and a woman standing about fifty feet in front of him. Suddenly his captor began to yell.

"You are not playing by the rules NCIS! You were late. I get Leroy. There is no room for cheating in my game. So, you have one chance to do the right thing. Leroy comes with me and in exchange you get the soldier. What will it be?" Abdul was furious at his men's incompetence and NCIS' persistence. He wanted nothing more than to kill them all. No, thought Abdul. I will not kill them now, but there deaths will be very painful when they come.

Before Tony McGee or Ziva could respond, they heard the clear firm voice of Gibbs talking to Abdul.

"Okay. I'll come. But I need to know that soldier is alright first. On my honor, I swear I will go to you as soon as he reaches us."

"Fine Leroy. I trust your honor. Just remember, you shoot me and we all go up." Replied Abdul in a voice that was boarder line hysterical. With his words, he lifted up his shirt to reveal his chest, upon which wires were wrapped around and seemed to be stemming from a central pad over his heart.

Ziva swore aloud. Abdul smiled at Ziva's anger.

"Yes dear Ziva. You recognize this, yes? Go on tell your friends." Ziva remained silent, glaring at Abdul. "Tell them!" he yelled. He pressed the muzzle of the gun into the soldiers head, causing the poor man to whimper.

"It is a dead man switch. Connected to his heart. If his heart stops, the bombs whose keys are programed into the receiver go off." replied Ziva, disgust dripping from her voice as she continued to glare at Abdul.

"Very good, David. Now, give me Leroy or this man dies. Go on discuss, I will allow that much"

The team huddled up to discuss Abdul's terms. The three younger looked at Gibbs for direction as they had been trained to do.

"Well team. I'm proud of you. You've all done a fantastic job. But I have to go. That soldier cannot die because of this." Said Gibbs, offering his smirk of a smile at his team.

"No, boss, we can figure this out. We have to, we just got you back." Replied Tony rapidly.

"No, DiNozzo we are not thinking this out. That soldier cannot die. Now, give me your phone Tony." Tony looked surprised at Gibbs' request and did not react immediately. "Now Dinozzo! As soon as the coast is clear, McGee, you track this thing. Got it?"

"Y-Yes boss." replied McGee shakily. Gibbs' back was to Abdul and so DiNozzo slipped Gibbs the phone with no response from Abdul. The team took a step back and looked at each other for what like the last time. To everyone's surprise, Gibbs stepped forward and wrapped Ziva in his arms in a fatherly hug.

"Don't let him get to you. Not ever. You are stronger than he can ever hope to be. You just keep your head on straight. You'll make it." Whispered Gibbs into Ziva's ears. Ziva hugged him tightly and whispered back, " Toda, Gibbs."

Gibbs stepped back and gave his team another one of his smirks and turned to face Abdul.

"Send him back Abdul! I'm coming." Abdul told the the soldier to walk towards the group of people across the open plaza. He stumbled most of the way and eventually his knees gave way. He never hit the ground as he expected to. Strong arms caught him on the way down. When he looked up he saw the blurry image of the silver haired man holding him, wearing a smile that exuded warmth.

"You did good son. Rest now." Said the man. Christopher LaFaye lost his fight for consciousness as the silver haired man laid him on the ground.


	9. Showdown Part 1

A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favorites for this story. It means a lot and really provides the motivation to keep writing. Feel free to continue to review with likes or dislikes. The story (as indicated by the title) is beginning to wind down. I hope you enjoy it.

And what's up with this whole NCIS spin off?!?

Ch. 8 Showdown Part 1

"McGee! Do you have a trace yet?" yelled Tony through gritted teeth. The three agents were at McGee's apartment. They'd left Christopher LaFaye at the security center and left an alert for The Old Guard. They also called the Metro bomb squad with an anonymous tip to sweep the cemetery. McGee started working on a trace for Tony's cell phone as soon as they reached his place and Ziva was properly dressing Tony's shoulder wound. He would swear that the disinfectant hurt more than the bullet.

"Not yet Tony. There's some kind of weird interference. The single is all over the place. I can't get a fix." Responded McGee as his fingers flew like fire over one of the many keyboards in his apartment. Silenced ensued until McGee interrupted it five minutes later with a yell of frustration loud enough to rival Tony's.

"Tony! What the heck is wrong with your phone? I still can't get a fix."

"Watch you mouth McMuddled! I don't know why it's not working! Yfou're the MIT grad with the computer knowledge. You're supposed to know what to do."

"Well, I can't get a fix. I have no idea where they are. And it's your freakin' phone Tony! The reason's for malfunctions may be endless!"

The two agents seemed ready to duke it out. However, Ziva would have none of it.

"HEY! Enough of this. McGee, please keep trying. Tony, just sit down and let me finish with your shoulder!" Tony went pack to the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet seat with a huff. The silence was only broken by McGee's rapid tapping until Ziva's phone rang.

"David," she answered.

"_Ah, Ziva, how lovely it is to hear your voice free of hostility._" Abdul had regained his previously cool demeanor and was continuing the addressing of Ziva in Arabic. Ziva looked at the caller id and swore. It was Tony's phone.

"_Ah Ziva. Such language does not befit a lady of your character. You really should not let the Americans effect you so. It only brings about...weakness. Yes, foul words are the escape of a weaker mind. It is not becoming."_

"_What do you want Abdul?"_

"_Finally, it comes out. Now I shall tell you. I want you Ziva. You and I have much to discuss. So this is how it shall be: You must meet me in the warehouse district. Warehouse number thirty four. You __may be accompanied to the door, but you must enter alone. You may have only one knife and absolutely no bulletproof vest; this must be kept interesting. Should you reach the back of the warehouse alive, then we shall talk. Leroy's fate lies in your capable hands." _The line went dead.

"McGee," McGee continued typing, not having heard Ziva, lost in his world.

"MCGEE!"

"What Ziva! You asked me to try I'm trying. I'm sorry I'm not faster, I'm trying..." McGee was flustered with pressure and worried for Gibbs. Ziva walked over to Tim and removed his hands from his keyboard and held them firmly to keep his attention.

"Tim, I know you are trying. But you no longer need to. I know where Gibbs is. Abdul is responsible for not letting you get a fix on Tony's phone. It is not your fault." McGee seemed to be appeased by Ziva's gentle words.

"Now sit. Tony, come here." Tony and McGee sat on McGee's couch as Ziva paced back and forth in front of them. She knew exactly what Abdul wanted and why it was she alone that could enter the warehouse. All of sudden, Gibbs' parting words made perfect sense and she clung to them like a drowning man clings to a piece of driftwood.

"Abdul has just told me that they are at the warehouse district. Warehouse number thirty four."

"Then why are we still sitting here?" Tony cried out. He anxious for Abdul's game to be over.

"It is not so simple Tony. As always, he's laid out rules. I am to enter the warehouse alone. One knife and nothing bulletproof."

"No," said Tony simply, "Not gonna happen. No way. This guy is too dangerous. For one you're not going in there alone and two, you're not going in without protective gear. It's not happening!"

"Tony it must. You see, Abdul does not fear death. Rest assured, he will blow up the warehouse if we break his rules. Then all of this fight will have been in vain. You see, Abdul...Abdul wants me dead Tony. He wants Gibbs dead too. We do not both have to die. Especially since I killed Ari. I am responsible for both counts on which Abdul wishes Gibbs and I dead. It has to be me."

Tony sat silent. He wanted to argue, to rage, tof demand that Ziva stay back, safe. But he knew it would be futile. Ziva was right. If anyone could handle Abdul and get through it, it was Ziva. Instead, he forced himself into team leader mode.

"McGee. Go to the warehouse. I want an infrared reading of the inside. If Ziva has such demands on her it's because there's probably some obstacle she has to get through to get to Abdul. Set up a perimeter so we can watch her at all times." McGee nodded once and began to gather equipment. Within fifteen minutes, he was out of his apartment.

"Ziva, it's time to start cashing in some favors. Gibbs gone is not our problem anymore. It's an NCIS problem. We need to make calls. I want every single available field agent to set up a perimeter around the warehouse district. It needs to be cleared, save ware house thirty four. I want Jardine in on this. She, McGee and myself will be around the warehouse, watching your back from the outside." Tony went into McGee room to make his calls. It took forty five minutes for Tony to finish with his calls. Ziva was still pacing when he walked back into the room, now with her eyes closed and muttering in Hebrew. Tony stood watching her until the expression on Ziva's face turned to one of pain and anger. He went to stand in front of her and did not move when she lightly bumped into him. Still without opening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. He just held her in his arms. The two were simply content in each others arms and so no words were spoken that they might accidentally adulterate this last moment of peace.

"Tony, I do not want to die. But, if I do...I want you to know I love you." Mumbled Ziva into Tony's neck. Tony squeezed her harder, fighting the tears he didn't want to shed.

"Hey, hey. Don't talk like that Zee. You're not gonna die. I will not let you die. Because I love you too and we have way too much life ahead of to let it be cut short by someone else." After awhile they stepped apart from each other.

"Well, I guess it's time Zee."


	10. Showdown Part 2

Ch..8 Showdown Part 2

"So Leroy: Do you think they will come for you his time?" Gibbs knew his team was coming. Abdul couldn't dream of convincing him otherwise. However, after seeing what Abdul had in mind for Ziva, he wasn't sure he wanted them to come anymore. More than anything, he wanted his family safe. They meant the world to him. He'd die for any of them, so long as he knew Abdul could never get to them again. Because he wasn't assured of Abdul's demise, he kept fighting.

"Will Ziva save you Leroy? She let her own brother die. Why not you? What makes you...different, special?" Abdul was biding his time. He was convinced of his victory over the NCIS agents. All that was left at this point was for Ziva to show up. I will get retribution, thought Abdul to himself. He had been furious at the cemetery. The agents had come so close to spoiling the grand finale.

"Oh, she'll come Ab. I promise you that. Now, I have a question: Why do you call me Leroy?"

Abdul regarded Gibbs with contemplative eyes. He had been expecting the question sooner. He had hoped to annoy Gibbs, but that small plan did not work.

"I call you Leroy because I hate you. But, you deserve respect. So: I do not call you Jethro because we are not equal level colleagues, like Mr. Mallard. I do not call you Gibbs because you are not my friend, like Abby or the Director. You are no longer a gunnery sergeant, so 'Gunny' is out of the question. Finally, you are not my boss and I refuse to refer to you as such. You are just a man, who, when stripped of his titles and his friends, is weak and worthless."

"How long have you been watching us?"

"Long enough Leroy. Enough to despise the happiness that you and your agents have in your lives while you ignore the lives of those you shatter through your work."

Gibbs decided not to respond. Abdul would not hear him no matter what he had to say. Instead he decided to examine the warehouse he was in. Frankly it astounded him. It's sophistication alone remarked on how long Abdul had worked for his and Ziva's demise. It showed years of work. It had been converted from a warehouse into the most gruesome looking obstacle course Gibbs had ever laid eyes on. It was complete with a spike pit under a single taut rope, wall climbing, and went so far as to include swinging pendulums with razor sharp blades and false and uneven floors. Not only was it an obstacle course: it was a maze. It ended with a twenty foot rope climb which ended at the lip of a huge, clear vat of water. The vat was where Gibbs and Abdul were. More Gibbs than Abdul of course. Gibbs was bound at the hands and ankles. In addition, Abdul attached a manacle to Gibbs' ankles that was attached to a seven foot long chain that had a sixty pound weight attached to the end. Gibbs was situated on a plank bridge extending the fifteen foot diameter of the tub, the weight next to him. Well, thought Gibbs to himself, we've dwelt with loony before, but this is ridiculous. It's like a scene out one of DiNozzo's damn movies!

"Since when did you get so crafty Abdul? This is a little broader than bomb chemistry."

"Leroy, do you think I waste my time with my associates? Everyman killed at the cemetery had a part in making this what it is. They were crafty. I, however, am cunning."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tony couldn't help but be proud of NCIS when he and Ziva arrived at the warehouse district. Any agent knew that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a hero to many people and they owed it to him and his team to try to help him in one of the few time they've ever requested help. McGee was waiting with a laptop and Agent Jardine.

"Tony, all the agents cleared the district. Word came through that the Director supports you as head of this op, so it's an official go. I have some bad news though. First bit: windows on the first floor of the warehouse are totally covered. Only way we can see in through the windows along the balcony. There's an outside access point into the building from the balcony, however, our ability to reach Ziva should something go amiss , will be hindered by the fact we have to climb down to get to her. Second bit: Ziva, Abdul turned this warehouse into a maze and obstacle course. I can give you the physical layout, but as to any booby traps, I have no idea where or what they might be, but they're there I sure."

McGee held his computer so that Ziva could see and memorize the course Abdul had laid out for her. On the outside, her face was impassive, merely carrying the expression of intense focus. On the inside, however, she was scared. She knew she had the training to get through the course, but that didn't erase the apprehension blossoming in her chest.

Nodding her head with satisfaction at having memorized all that she could she looked up at her colleagues.

"I am going in. Do not enter this warehouse if there is no need. Keep watch, but please, no matter what, do not compromise the situation. Gibbs' life depends on it." She was about to pull the door open when Tony's voice called out, "Be safe,Ziva." She glanced back and caught his eyes briefly, knowing that there was much more in his words than merely a plea for caution. Then, squaring her shoulders, Ziva turned and pushed the door open.

The maze was comprised of large steel panels to high to climb over. Ziva tapped the bowie knife at her waist for reassurance, having removed all other combat equipment. Just wonderful, thought Ziva to herself. Another Harry Potter book.

Ziva proceeded cautiously down a short corridor that started at the door of the warehouse. She had then option to go right or left. She chose right in accordance with McGee's computer. She moved soundlessly for about a minute before she decided it was too quiet. Abdul enjoys bells and whistles. Ziva slowed her pace and proceed slowly. Unfortunately, the shadows cast by the iron walls prevented her from seeing the trip wire that let loose the first false floor, revealing a mess of metal barbs underneath. In mid-fall, Ziva turned tried desperately to grab something to prevent her fall. She succeeded in grabbing the trip wire and held on despite the small wire cutting into her hand. Ignore the pain, Ziva pulled herself up enough to put a leg to the ledge and hoist herself up the rest of the way. Finally out of harms way, she cursed herself for her carelessness. Taking one of the handkerchiefs she had wisely chosen to put in her pockets out, she wrapped her hand, which in addition to being cut by the wire was bleeding from reopened stitches.

Seeing the false floor only extended five feet, she jumped over it. She continued until she hit another fork: left or straight. Judging the end of the maze to be the back of the warehouse, Ziva chose left and after ten feet hit what appeared to be a dead end. Except, the wall looked different from those in the corridors. It was textured. After running her hands over the wall she discovered lumps in it that could just barely pass as foot and hand holds. Go back and find something safer, or try the wall. No, thought Ziva, I cannot go back. It is too indirect. Steeling herself, she began her ascent. Fortunately, she made it to the top without mishap, but was dismayed at what lay on the other side. It was the one and only spike pit in the maze. Unfortunately, there was no ledge under the wall Ziva had just climbed, only a taut rope extending across the ten foot long spike pit.

Aiming carefully, Ziva let herself fall towards the pit. She caught herself with her arms, wrapping then around the thick rope. The impact strained her muscles, but she managed to keep herself from falling into the pit. With hands and legs, she shimmied over the pit. Safely on the other side of the pit, Ziva rested. However the momentary peace was destroyed when a voice rang out through the warehouse.

"Tired Ziva? You must continue on. I will not linger with Leroy for much longer."

Despite fatigue and exhaustion, Ziva launched herself to her feet with new energy. I have to get to Gibbs she thought determinedly. Ziva pushed onward, taking a left and afterwards a right. After twenty more minutes, Ziva had managed to cross perilously uneven floors, avoid three more trip wires and scaled two more walls and aside from a few scrapes and bruises, came out in one piece. And now, she had finally hit the home stretch. The pendulums. Fifteen feet of alternately moving razor sharp blades. There was no avoiding them either, for directly on the other side was the rope to climb up the water tub. Ziva stared at the swinging blades and calculated. She had to have perfect timing.

She stood silently for five full minutes. Then...

"One...Two...Three!" She muttered under her breath as she lunged forward. She moved with a serpent's dexterity and yet with the grace of a dancer as she jumped, shuffled and rolled away from the swinging blades. Finally, she reached the other side. She looked at the rope as a final test. She'd made it through a twisted hell borne of the mind of a twisted man. If she could survive that she could survive a rope climb.

Ziva kept these thoughts in her mind as she climbed the rope. It took all of her will power to continue up the twenty feet. It was really her friends that kept her going. She knew for one that they were watching and had been watching the whole time. She also knew that Gibbs was waiting and he had not granted her permission to stop fighting. When she reached the top of the tank, she breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly replaced with a gasp of anger when she saw Gibbs and the weight and Abdul standing behind him. It was time.


	11. Showdown Part 3

Tony was beside himself with worry. He wanted to run into the warehouse every time Ziva stumbled nearly did she reached the top of the tank. He wanted more than anything to be standing there with her, ready to face Abdul. For the entirety of Ziva's journey through the maze, Tony never strayed farther than three feet from the door that would lead him inside should Ziva need rescuing. And now as Ziva faced Abdul and Gibbs from one side of the tub of water, all he could do was wait.

Ziva met eyes with Gibbs. She saw comfort in his features as well as the resolute strength he always seemed to carry. All he saw in her eyes was determination and cold persistence. It scared Gibbs slightly. He knew that she had receded into her assassin's shell and that she would stop at nothing to save him. But Gibbs didn't particularly want that. He wanted most for Ziva to be okay, but he held no cards in the game about to take place between Abdul and his Mossad liaison. Whatever happened next depended on Ziva's gut, not his.

"Ziva. Welcome. First, I must congratulate you. Your success in this maze was quiet impressive. It looks like your really are a jewel of Mossad. Pity that today you die." Abdul said to Ziva, standing directly behind Gibbs. "Now Ziva, you get to witness what you should have witness the night Ari died. It should have been this man who died, not your brother." Abdul bent over and started to nudge the weight to the edge of the plank bridge.

"Abdul, wait! You have your story wrong." Gibbs' eyes widened with realization of what Ziva was about to do. For the first time fear shone in his eyes as he looked at her and cried out, "No, Ziva. Not this way. Please, don't." Please. Gibbs never said please, thought Ziva to herself. But no, I have to she thought defiantly. This is the only way. Abdul kicked Gibbs in the back to silence him. Slowly, Ziva began to walk to the pair on the other side of the bridge.

"Speak Ziva. What is wrong with my information? Please, tell me how you had no choice but to let your brother die!" Spat Abdul.

"Abdul, I implore you: release an innocent man. I do not care what the report says about that night. Just rest assured it is a lie."

"Are you saying Gibbs did not in fact kill Ari? Pathetic. You are Mossad. You know that without a shred of proof in the contrary, no verdict would be overturned. It is the same in this case."

"I have proof Abdul. Me. I killed Ari. I saved Gibbs life. Gibbs did nothing. Please let him go. I will gladly die at your hand if that man walks free." Ziva fought to hold back tears. The memories of her brother hurt and her fatigue was catching up with her. Abdul contemplated her words. If Gibbs had not killed Ari, then he had no grudge against him. Suddenly anger at Ziva erupted inside of him and grew. He pulled out his gun and the key to the manacle around Gibbs' ankle.

"I will release Gibbs of the weight. Do not move, or you die." Abdul took the metal ring off Gibbs' ankle. However, Gibbs was still bound hands and feet. Abdul then dragged him off the plank onto the balcony that surrounded the inside perimeter of the warehouse. Then in a swift movement he turned and shot at Ziva. Anticipating Abdul's movements, Ziva ducked and the bullet missed by a long shot. But Ziva's defensive reaction gave Abdul enough time to cover the distance between him Ziva. Ziva realized her mistake as a kick connected with her head, sending her sprawling backwards.

"Stand up David! I will give you one chance. If you fall again, you die." Ziva's head was spinning as she got to her feet. She certainly wasn't in fighting condition. She'd bare;y eaten all day and had been going since fer five o clock run. Still she held her own. Se knew that she had the chance to win and if Abdul stumbled, she would not hesitate to finish him.

A furious contest of martial ability ensued. Both were highly skilled, trading blows with equal force and ferocity. After what seemed like an eternity of fighting Ziva and Abdul paused for a mutual rest. Evaluating her surroundings, Ziva realized that she had switch places with Abdul and was now closer to Gibbs. She was tired. Her right hand was quiet bloody and torn up now and her left hand was on its way as well. She was sure that her nose was re-fractured. Her back throbbed with pain.

"Why did you kill your brother Ziva. Did he really mean nothing to you? He was my brother too! Because you I am alone. You will die for your sins Ziva." With that, Abdul lunged for Ziva's throat, wrapping his fingers around it.

Abdul yelled at Ziva as he tried to strangle her.

"You have failed David. You killed your brother and now it has come back to bite you. You are a heartless killer. It is because of people like you that people like me have nothing. You have brought this upon yourself. You are weak and die for your weakness."

Ziva's mind reeled with Abdul's words. She couldn't find an example in her past that could prove him wrong. But then Gibbs words came to mind. Ziva couldn't quit. She had to keep going because if nothing else, despite her obvious faults, Gibbs believed in her and Tony loved her. That had to mean she was worth something.

She would not let him force her to her knees as he was trying to do. She could not loose the fingers around her throat because her fingers were so slick with her own blood. Instead, she focused on inflicting as much pain upon him as possible. They struggled like this for while shuffling around the plank bridge. Finally, his grip slackened when jammed her fingers into his eyes.

"ARRGGH!" In his blind rage, Abdul shoved Ziva over the edge of the planks bridge into the water. Ziva grabbed him as she went back and so he landed on top of her. Before he could recover, Ziva wrapped her arm around his head and with a yell twisted it, snapping the neck and making all struggle from Abdul cease. Suddenly Ziva was under the water and she couldn't pull herself back up. She tried with all her might to move towards the surface, but continued to sink. Longing down she discovered that her foot had gotten entangled in the chain attached to the weight and it had somehow gotten into the water when she and Abdul fell in. Ziva tried to free her foot, but to no avail. She was too tired. She just didn't have anything left. The darkness was closing in and Ziva didn't-couldn't- fight it.

Tony had had enough watching Abdul and Ziva fight when Abdul's hands wrapped around Ziva's neck. Without a moment's hesitation, he whipped open the door and began descending into the warehouse. He ran over to the rope that appeared to be the only access to the tank from the ground. He was about 5 feet off the ground when he heard the splash. He paused and looked though to tank at the distorted image of Abdul and Ziva in the water. He heard the crack of Abdul's neck as he continued to climb but at ten feet he saw Ziva's sinking form struggling to reach the surface and failing. Tony kicked into over drive. It seemed like an eternity for Tony to climb the rest of the way and dive into the water. He swam as fast as he could to Ziva's seemingly lifeless form. Seeing the weight and the chain keeping Ziva down, he went for the chain first. It appeared to have gotten tangled and jammed, making Tony have to wrench at it to loosen it. After a minute or so a working at it, the chain came free. Tony grabbed Ziva under the arms and swam to the surface of the tank.

Gasping at the rush fresh air, Tony taxied Ziva to the plank bridge. While keeping a hold on Ziva, he hauled himself up and then pulled Ziva onto the plank. Tony leaned his cheek over Ziva's mouth, trying to feel her breath. He didn't.

Starting chest compressions, Tony talked to her.

"Ziva, you can't quit. You're so close to winning. Come on Ziva. I love you." Tony did chest compressions and when he did mouth to mouth Ziva convulsed. Tony quickly backed up and turned her to her side as she coughed up water. Emptied of water, Ziva flopped on her back, concentrating on simply breathing, her eyes closed. Tony just sat next to her stroking her head gently.

Finally Ziva opened her eyes and looked at Tony.

"Hey," she said, her voice low and tired.

"Hey yourself. What do you think you were doing, jumping into a pool with a weight attached to you?" Tony's voice was serious, but his eyes shone with jest and relief. Ziva smiled up at him.

"You know I like to keep you on your toes Tony."

"Yeah yeah. Promise you won't do it again?"

"I will have to discuss it with the next homicidal terrorist who tries to kill me." Tony barked in laughter and looked over at Abdul's floating dead body. He shuddered at the sight. Ziva was so close to losing, so close to dying. He looked back at Ziva and another wave of relief flowed through him. I'll never let her go again, he thought to himself. She's just too important to me.

"If you two are done flirting, I'd love to be untied!" Tony jumped slightly at the sound of his boss's voice. He nimbly hopped to his feet and went to his boss. Using his Leatherman knife.

"Thank you DiNozzo. Go get your partner. It looks like she's gonna need another hospital visit."

"On it Boss," said Tony as he walked back to Ziva.

"Tony!"

"Yeah boss?"

"You stay with her until she's better."

"Got it." Gibbs smirked knowingly as Tony went back to Ziva. He got to his feet and proceeded to the door leading to the outside of the warehouse.

"Boss! Boss, you're okay. Where are Tony and Ziva? Are they alright?" McGee was overjoyed to see his boss, but worried for Ziva.

"Ziva's alive and Tony's fine. Let's clear out. Make sure you leave a car for Tony." McGee nodded and talked into his walkie talkie, disbanding the NCIS agents around the warehouse district. Gibbs was proud of the progress McGee had been making as an agent. He'd really been a huge asset to the team and Gibbs was happy to have him on the team.

"Can you walk Ziva?"

"I think so, just help me up." Tony bent down and wrapped Ziva's left arm over his shoulder, carefully not to touch her fight torn hand. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. Slowly and gently, Tony pulled Ziva to her feet. Standing on her feet, Ziva had a clear view of Abdul floating in the water. She stopped and stared at him. Finally the exhaustion of the day and the stress of her fight caught up with her. Tony adjusted his grip on her so she could cry into his shoulder. She cried tears of relief, for her life which she almost lost. Tears of happiness, for Gibbs was safe and free of a burden that was rightly hers. And finally she cried tears of joy; joy for Tony, whom she loved and was always there for her and loved her with his whole heart.

She'd be willing to die to save him, simply because he was willing to die to save her. And that gave her drive to keep living.

Fine

**A/N: Well, this is it guys. Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story. It's really cool to get such a positive response, and that's all thanks to you for reading. I may eventually come back to this story and polish it a little bit, but we'll see. Anyway, I'm pleased with the way this story turned out and I hope very that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
